brrfandomcom-20200214-history
D c49s02
Summary List of stories Phase II Night: Ashes, Metal, And Corruption << chapter 48 Chapter 49 of 75 Family Ties chapter 50 >> << previous scene Scene 2 of 2 next scene >> Location Participants Time Summary Prologue | Phase I | Phase II | Epilogue 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 | 60 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 | 70 | 71 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 Text Later in the afternoon, the Apple Family received a letter inviting them over to the library to talk about what had happened. Surprisingly, Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage volunteered to stay at the farm and keep an eye on Avalon, and Rainbow was relieved to let them take his daughter. As always, he hurriedly went over things with them even as Applejack only smiled amusedly at the pale-blue Pegasus, while the young mares nodded along with him and reassured him they would be fine until Applejack called mildly: "Sugarcube, we're gonna be late if you don't remind yourself you're a stallion soon." Rainbow had sighed and slumped, then grumbled and nodded, hopping into the air and easily zooming around in a circle. Avalon had immediately tried to buzz out of Apple Bloom's legs to go over to him, but she had held on firmly, wincing a bit and saying gently: "Now settle down there, your dad will be back as soon as he can. Don't you wanna have some fun with me and Scarlet Sage?" "No!" Avalon shouted in an outraged voice, loud enough for Rainbow Dash to hear from the road, and the Pegasus paused as he glanced over his shoulder before he returned his eyes to Applejack with a half-amused, half-sympathetic expression. "I always feel bad when we leave our daughter with somepony. I mean, don't get me wrong, I adore her. But she kind of requires a lot of patience and stuff." Rainbow smiled after moment all the same, looking ahead with a bit of a grin. "Still, Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage can handle it, right?" Applejack only gave the Pegasus an amused look, before Big Mac said mildly: "Hope so. You ever consider getting some more help with her, though?" "What? Why?" Rainbow looked honestly curious, and when both siblings gave him a pointed look, he huffed a bit and crossed his forelegs as he continued to fly easily forwards, saying flatly: "Hey. There's absolutely nothing wrong with that beautiful little filly. Okay, so she can be a hoof-full at times, but... she's just a teeny tiny little baby. She'll grow out of it. And you guys know what happens when we try and give her time-outs or take her stuff away." "Yeah, and she is in that... defiant stage." Applejack smiled a little, then she shook her head thoughtfully. "Still, though, the way she conks out and then bounces right into that... high-energy, angry little mode of hers. Maybe Big Mac's right, and we should at least talk to some other ponies about it. I'm not saying there's anything wrong with her, just that... our daughter does have a kink or two that might need a little ironing out." "Ha, kink." Rainbow grinned over at her, and Applejack sighed, rolling her eyes before the Pegasus stallion sighed a little when both siblings looked at him pointedly, becoming serious again. "Alright, I... I guess we can talk about it, at least. But it's not like she aims to misbehave or anything, is what I mean. She's just... loud and loves to fly. Let's let her fly." Rainbow Dash's grin toned down to a faint smile, and Big Mac and Applejack both nodded slowly as they continued towards Ponyville in quiet. On the way, they caught up to Fluttershy, the Pegasus talking warmly with Nirvana, and Rainbow flew up behind her and grabbed her shoulders, making her squeak in surprise before she dropped low as Nirvana glared at the stallion, but Rainbow Dash only laughed before winking down at Fluttershy when she looked up in relief before he offered a hoof to help her up. It didn't take them too long to reach the library: Antares was in front, playing with Meadowlark, watched over by Celestia. Meadowlark's parents, Ameliorate and Engelhart, were both trying to make a good impression on the Baroness, but most of her attention was visibly focused on the foals. Ameliorate was a tall, pretty earth pony with an eggshell coat, her mane and tail vibrant orange, a stethoscope as her cutie mark. She was a doctor at the hospital: Engelhart, on the other hand, was a large, strong Pegasus with a tan body, dark mane cut into a short mohawk and tail cropped down. His emblem was a star with a single white wing extending from beside it, and he was a Royal Guard... although Rainbow didn't think he'd ever seen Engelhart in his armor even once. They were good ponies, with a good daughter, but Ameliorate was chatting away and Engelhart was trying a little too hard to make a good impression on Celestia. The other ponies smiled a bit at this, and Rainbow couldn't help but boldly fly up to Celestia, asking cheerfully: "What's shaking?" Engelhart and Ameliorate both stared at the forwardness, but if anything Celestia seemed to appreciate it, smiling up at Rainbow Dash and nodding to him as she replied: "Quite a bit." She paused, then turned and bowed her head politely to Meadowlark's parents. "If you'll excuse me, my friends and I have to head inside. Antares, are you going to be all right out here or should I ask Luna to have one of her... friends... keep an eye on you?" "No, it's okay. There's nothing bad around today, I don't think." Antares smiled brightly, looking up and adding: "Meadowlark said I could come with her to the park anyway, right?" Meadowlark nodded rapidly, and Ameliorate sighed but smiled a little after a moment, saying finally: "Well, I suppose that's okay..." "Great, then! I'll give you a flying lesson later today too, how about that?" Rainbow Dash winked over at Antares, and the unicorn smiled brightly before the blue Pegasus dropped easily to the ground and reached out to ruffle the colt's mane, laughing and shaking his head. "Look at you growing. Gotta say I'm glad Avalon isn't growing up as fast as you are, Antares, we'd never be able to keep up with her." Antares only blushed a little, even as he smiled up at Dash, and then Celestia turned and opened the door for them. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Nirvana and Big Mac all headed inside as Celestia smiled courteously to Engelhart and Ameliorate. "Thank you for both helping take care of my nephew. I'm glad he has such a good friend in your daughter." With that, Celestia turned and headed inside as well, gently closing the door behind her and feeling a little pleased with herself despite everything. She paused for a moment to gaze over the gathered people at the large round table, and then shook her head slowly before striding forwards to join the group: everyone from last night and more, as Odin looked up from the top of the table and said softly: "Maybe it's strange, Freya, but I find the fact that you are no longer always first to the strategy table... reassuring, in its own way." Celestia smiled at this, glancing over Odin: he looked a little tired from his trip down from Asgard, but he had put his walking stick aside for now, which was a good sign despite how every time they met, he seemed... older. Sleipnir was gazing up at the once-god with soft concern in his eyes, a foreleg wrapped around his wife and keeping her close, and even Discombobulation seemed to be studying the old falcon-headed entity with empathy, if not sympathy. Then the Draconequus said finally, as he rubbed at his wooden arm slowly: "You must think the saying 'you're only as young as you feel' often, and find yourself feeling very old indeed, Odin. But aren't we a great setup for a cosmic joke? There's all the ingredients here. The handicapped, the ancient, the nasty, the... well, everything else, too, let's leave it at that. But we're not in a bar. And all good jokes involve someone walking into a bar." "I can smash a bar into thy face." Luna grumbled from where she was sitting with Scrivener and Twilight on the opposite side of the table from the chimerical creature, who huffed at her before the winged unicorn added in a whinier voice: "Odin, thou art... something important still, although I know quite not what. Order the Draconequus to take his medicine, so I do not have to wrestle him every night to do so." "Yes, I'm quite sure he'll listen to me." Odin said dryly as he rested back in his chair, looking meditatively towards Discombobulation. "As much as I like him, he's admittedly almost as consistent as you when it comes to not listening to anything anyone says." Luna huffed at this, and then Discombobulation said seriously: "A foolish consistency is the hobgoblin of little minds, adored by little statesmen and philosophers and divines." "So thou art admitting thou art stupid?" Luna asked flatly, and Scrivener gave her an amused look from overtop his glasses, making her grumble and slap at the charcoal earth pony lightly. "I hear thy wicked thoughts, sinful poet! Do not be so cruel to me or the poor Draconequus, or I shall bludgeon thee roundly!" Scrivener sighed a little, and Rainbow watched with a small smile as Twilight reached up and reassured Luna with just a touch, just a gesture. The three of them could communicate as easily and readily as he and Applejack or any other couple that knew itself well did, with gesture and look, not just voice. They were a little weird, sure, but that had long ceased to bother him... particularly once he'd made sure that both Scrivener and Luna really did care about Twilight. Sure, he worried for her sometimes. Even wondered every now and then if she'd break away from the two at some point, find her own perfect somepony to be with. But at the same time... it was weird and crazy and made no sense, but she seemed happy with Luna and Scrivener, and it wasn't like he was anypony to judge what was right or wrong for any other pony after learning all too well himself what it felt like to have everypony telling you that what you wanted was wrong... when it was all your heart and mind and blood and soul begged and pleaded for. He shook his head out, then looked up as Odin said calmly, glancing slowly around at the gathering and cutting off any further tangents: "I am sure you are all aware of exactly why I have called you all here today. From the reports made to me by the Nibelung present, I've already understood much about how the battle went... and that we owe both Kilby Kwolek and my son's wife, Pinkamena, quite a bit of thanks." "And I!" Luna waved a hoof, and Odin sighed and rubbed slowly at the scarred side of his face even as there were a few laughs, and Cowlick looked relieved to have the attention off her as Ross fidgeted beside her nervously. "Well, 'tis true." "Yes, Brynhild, but you seem to be involved in every fight that happens these days." Odin said mildly, and then he looked over at Sleipnir and smiled a little as the vine-maned stallion grumbled. "It seems to be making my son a little jealous. And I imagine that you can't help but feel perhaps a little envious yourself, Freya." "Perhaps." Celestia gazed softly over at her sibling, then she smiled after a moment, saying quietly: "But of course, most of what I feel is worry for my little sister. And again, regret that I wasn't there to take part in the battle." Odin nodded, studying the ponies slowly before he glanced towards Applejack, stating more than questioning: "Its appearance bothered you, didn't it?" "Yeah." Applejack looked a little awkward at being put on the spot, but then she sighed and shook herself out, gathering her thoughts quickly and continuing quietly: "I mean... it... it was me, but not me. It just... kind of freaked me out to see, I think. It got in my head a little, even though I should have known better than to let it start digging into my thoughts and all. But... that story, I still haven't been able to put that story Bob told us out of my mind, and after seeing Delight..." She halted, smiling faintly at Pinkie Pie as the bright Pink Twin gazed softly back. "And now Valor and... thinking there's four more out there, made of... us, turned upside down..." She shivered a little, then looked over at Scrivener... and the male sighed a little before he closed his eyes and nodded as he leaned his head forwards, taking a moment to gather his wits before he said quietly: "Valthrudnir promised Valor that she could be 'part of her family forever.' He... he meant it literally, though. Those forelimbs, those eyes... they..." "Oh God..." Applejack shivered, and Rainbow Dash leaned over, wrapping a limb around her as he felt a shiver of repulsion run through his body; the thought that anyone, any thing, could be that cruel... "That's... that's why..." She shook herself out, and Scrivener nodded slowly, looking down and murmuring: "Just like Delight, Valor was tricked and corrupted. I think... Valthrudnir needed to trick them for some reason. Needed to make them give in, or at least half-willing to work with him. I can't think of why, but I also know that if he really wanted to, he could have easily just brainwashed them and ordered them around... or hell, he could have made copies of them, or entirely different creatures. "But I think the Hexad, at least, and maybe any other Clockwork Ponies he..." Scrivener paused for a moment, then murmured slowly: "Let's use the word... 'built...' needed more than brainwashing. Maybe that's why everything went 'wrong,' so to speak, with Visionary. Not because she was different, but rather because... he tried to just push her around, tormented her, then instead of tricking or confusing or driving her insane, just put his minions to work on her. He tried to control her, and he couldn't." Odin nodded slowly as silence fell, and then the falcon-headed entity shook his head when Celestia looked at him questioningly. "It's hard to say, Freya. It could be because of any number of reasons, after all. But it does also serve to demonstrate that Valthrudnir's powers were terrible, but not without flaw. And that no matter what they look like, what evil ends they serve, these foes are reflections of you six friends, who have become so important in these various worlds." "Great." Rainbow Dash murmured, and then he looked down for a moment before smiling a little, glancing up and saying finally: "I guess at least... we should be able to know our enemies before they hit then, right?" "There's no enemy harder to know than yourself." Discombobulation said gently, and Scrivener grunted before the Draconequus added mildly: "Well, you and Scrivener Blooms don't count, Luna. You've both had a lot of time to get to know your inner enemies. And both of you are also a little... shall we say... lacking in self-esteem. When you actually like yourself it becomes much harder to believe certain things about yourself." There were grumbles around the table, and then Odin looked over towards Scrivener, asking quietly: "Have you learned anything further about Clockwork World from... what I understand happened again, following the demise of Valor?" "I only know their names, still... Courage, Beauty, Prudence and Wisdom." Scrivener said softly, looking slowly around the table as he spoke: at Rainbow Dash, at Rarity, at Fluttershy, and finally, to Twilight Sparkle, before he closed his eyes and smiled a little. "But other bits and pieces are... are starting to fall into place. Things like their titles... maybe the smallest hint of their plans, why the Prophet is determined to move against us." The others nodded slowly, and then Scrivener looked up and said finally: "The other Clockwork Ponies are going to attack us, one-by-one. Even though we've killed two of them... from what I'm seeing, this is like a game to them. And worse, it feels like... it's like this isn't the first world where they died, but then... came back somehow. I don't know how. I don't want to imagine how, because it's not pleasant to think of for far too many reasons..." He shivered a little, looking down, and Celestia nodded with a grimace as she looked across at Odin, saying quietly: "It would explain their behavior. Why they're only attacking one at a time when they clearly have the power and potential to easily overwhelm us if they wanted." "It reflects Valthrudnir's arrogance... but also his cunning." Odin replied thoughtfully, looking down, and several ponies looked up with frowns before the once-god shook his head slowly, murmuring: "Treating it like a game, weakening a world bit-by-bit with short attacks from replaceable troops... then, after his Hexad have all taken their turn toying with the realm they've targeted, flooding it with his forces and destroying it. "But I do not believe Valthrudnir is alive... and I do not know if I believe these Clockwork Ponies are capable of rebirth or revival. That may simply be the poison in your mind, playing tricks on you, Scrivener Blooms." Odin said softly, and Scrivener grunted and nodded after a moment in both agreement and hope. "If Valthrudnir was still alive, I would be less doubtful: he would never hesitate to defy any order, natural or otherwise, in order to have his way." "The Prophet's motives still confuse me, though... and if the Clockwork Ponies are incapable of revival, then again, these tactics make no sense. As they've demonstrated clearly, even one Clockwork Pony is a force to be reckoned with... I am not entirely sure we could survive an attack from a group." Celestia said quietly, and Luna and Odin both frowned at this. "It worries me. I'm concerned that Prophet is buying time, or baiting a trap. Or there are worse things than the Hexad laying in wait." There were silent nods around the table, and Odin sighed softly as he crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair and bowing his head in thought. As the silence spiraled out, Rainbow quietly reached over, taking one of Applejack's hooves gently... and the goldenrod mare smiled faintly at him, before she sighed and looked up over the table as she realized the thought that came to mind could apply easily to this whole discussion: "I guess our only choice either way is to move forwards, huh?" "But we're all in this together." All eyes turned with surprise to Fluttershy as she glanced up from where she was sitting beside Nirvana, stroking slowly down through the Phooka's smoky mane as she looked down and took a slow breath, then nodded firmly. "I know we all have a lot of reasons to be afraid, and... I am afraid, really afraid... but there's so much to protect, too. Friends and family, both old and new..." She silently embraced Nirvana around the neck, burying her face against him for a moment with a bit of a blush as the Phooka rumbled softly, and then, to the surprise of the ponies, he murmured quietly: "We leave none behind." "Nature knows best." Sleipnir said softly, and then he looked up and pounded a hoof firmly against the table with a smile to Nirvana and Fluttershy even as the blonde Pegasus blushed a little. "Aye, Nirvana, thou art more civilized than most of the ponies I knew whilst traveling Midgard with my beloved sisters! As a matter of fact, thou art even more civilized than Luna, is he not?" "Oh, shut up, Sleipnir. Besides, I am still more civilized than thou art, too." Luna said flatly, and the enormous, vine-maned stallion shrugged cheerfully before the sapphire mare turned her eyes to Nirvana and Fluttershy, as Rarity reached out and gently rubbed a hoof down the blonde Pegasus' back with a soft smile to her. "But... aye. Aye, friends. We are all in this together, no matter what differences lay between us. Our bonds are stronger than our differences, for we are all Equestrians, are we not? We are all people, and friends and family... it matters not whether we are dragon, or Phooka, or pony, or... whatever in Helheim's name the rest of us are... none of us shall leave any of the others behind." "Hear, hear!" Sleipnir shouted, then he banged his hoof down against the table again before Pinkamena smacked him, making him wince. "Harpy!" The demon glowered at him, and then she snorted and shook her head, saying moodily: "Hey, don't get me wrong. I agree, it's better that we fight together... if only because, you know, I'd rather you die with me instead of using me as a meat-shield." Discombobulation snorted at this, saying dryly: "The mark of the true FPS player. Makes her untalented friends play so she can use them as decoys while she snipes." "Screw you." Pinkamena retorted, and then she looked moodily over at Cowlick, adding dryly: "You better have more weapons and armor in stock, or we're all going to die. We'll die together, sure... but if even I couldn't rip my way through Valor, we're going to need more than skill and luck." "It's the carpenter, not the tools, that ultimately decides the value of something... but good equipment will help, yes." Odin smiled a bit as he pushed his chair back and stood, and the gathering looked up at him curiously before the once-god turned around, bending down to pick up something with a grimace. He turned back and tossed blanket-wrapped object onto the table with a grunt: it was at least seven feet long, whatever it was, and Celestia frowned a bit before Odin said quietly: "Just a small gift, taken out of Valhalla's halls for you, Freya. Your blades of light are dangerous and fast, but this... this has a little more heft to it." Celestia frowned as she reached forwards, pulling the gray blanket away... and then stared in amazement at the enormous sword that was revealed. Its heavy, long handle was beautiful, radiant gold, and the wide blade brilliant ivory, gleaming in the light like white fire and fanged with curling claws at intervals over the length of the blade and there to add pain to every rip and rend and catch weapons that clashed against it. The weapon was ornamented with beautiful illustrations of the Nine Worlds along the flat of the six-foot blade, etched in bright red and seeming to flow like the blood the sword had undoubtedly spilled over its lifetime. "Tyrfing, Svafrlami's cursed sword. Any man who raises this weapon is killed... but you are not a man in any sense of the word, are you, Freya?" Odin smiled a little at her, reaching out and silently drawing a finger along the red symbols that decorated the white, gleaming blade. "It will cut through stone and iron as easily as it will slice apart cloth. Forged by dwarves for a poor, young fool, to never rust, and to kill that which it strikes. I trust in you to put it to good use." Celestia stood silently, closing her eyes and bowing her head forwards as she swallowed a bit, and then she took a breath before striding calmly around the table. She looked up as Odin gazed across at her silently, smiling at her a little... and then she leaned forwards and pulled him into a firm, tight embrace, and the once god laughed quietly as he returned it, closing his eyes as she murmured: "Odin... Þakka fyrir, vinr." Odin gazed down at her tenderly, reaching up and stroking her face silently before he simply nodded, and then the two slid quietly apart before the once god smiled a little and gestured towards the table, saying softly: "It's inappropriate for me to ask, but I can't help ask anyway. Such a sword as that, a warrior would swing once at his enemy, then likely drop if his foe wasn't cleft in half by it and switch to something lighter and easier to bear. But with the way you wield your weapons, Freya..." "You're asking for a show?" Celestia looked at him with entertainment, and her amethyst eyes flicked almost longingly towards the weapon, hesitating for a moment even as Sleipnir and Luna both leaned eagerly forwards, and then the ivory equine shook her head embarrassedly as she circled back around the table, saying finally: "No, no, I... there are all these other ponies around and... it is a beautiful, wonderful gift, but I haven't yet tested its weight or gained a feel for it." She stepped almost nervously away, striding towards the library door as Odin said kindly: "It's perfectly fine, Freya." He paused, and then smiled over at Luna, gesturing to her... and a wide, bright grin spread over Luna's face as her horn began to glow. "I would certainly never force your hand in such a matter." Then Luna flicked her horn firmly, and ponies leaned back in shock as Tyrfing shot off the table like a rocket: immediately, Celestia's head whipped around, eyes widening in surprise, but her horn was already glowing as she tilted her head to the side, and the massive sword gleamed like fire as it went into a vicious spin, circling rapidly around her before halting suddenly in front of her, burning with an aura of golden flame just above her head. The ivory equine gazed up at the flat of the blade, staring into it wondrously before Sleipnir suddenly laughed and leapt forwards, running across the table and pouncing gleefully towards Celestia. He swung a hoof in towards her face, and Celestia easily blocked it with the flat of the blade, not even needing to tilt her horn, not even seeming to think even as Sleipnir threw his hooves forwards in a succession of violent blows, but each one only smashed against the flat of the sword before Pinkamena joined in as well, dashing forwards and then running up and across Sleipnir's back to kick both rear hooves savagely towards Celestia's face, but the enormous sword snapped upwards, an almost-liquid blur through the air as it spun around Pinkamena and parried her body like she was a spear before flicking her painfully with the flat towards the ceiling, and then Celestia leaned forwards, grinning widely as the sword half-spun with the counterattack and the pommel of the blade rammed itself in a short, violent flurry of stabs against Sleipnir's breast and head. The vine-maned stallion staggered backwards in surprise, cursing and warding off the last of the blows with his hooves before Pinkamena dropped like a rock towards Celestia, but the ivory, rainbow-maned mare only smiled calmly, closing her eyes and tilting her head away as Tyrfing slipped between her and the demon at the last moment, Pinkamena's hooves striking only the flat as she winced before the sword shoved more than slapped her backwards, knocking her into Sleipnir and sending them both staggering before Celestia flicked her horn back and forth as she calmly strode forwards, eyes half-lidding as Tyrfing followed her movements effortlessly, lashing and spinning violently back and forth and driving both Pinkamena and and Sleipnir back side-by-side before it swept quickly down. The flat slammed painfully across their front legs, knocking both demon and earth pony to the ground in awkward bows, and before either could react, Tyrfing's edge was across both their necks, Celestia's head bowed forwards and eyes once more closed, the smile on her face almost tender as she breathed slowly, faintly flushed as she said softly: "Yes. Yes, I believe this should more than suffice." Then she paused before straightening, and Tyrfing rose into the air before Celestia studied the sword as Sleipnir looked over at Pinkamena, then grinned at her and winked, saying kindly: "Having thee here to almost be beheaded with me, why, it brings me as much joy as seeing my sister's Valkyrie nature awakened!" The ponies – and Spike – were all staring in amazement, Luna and Scrivener wearing matching grins and Twilight looking incredulous. Odin, meanwhile was simply clapping, and Discombobulation paused before hurriedly mimicking this. Then Sleipnir laughed and cheered as he stood up, stomping his hooves delightedly, and that finally got the rest of the table to break into applause as well, as Celestia blushed and dropped her head forwards, Tyrfing quickly floating back to drop down onto the blanket on the table. "That was so awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, and Celestia only smiled awkwardly as she shrugged a bit before the Pegasus shook his head with a whistle. "I mean, we all knew you were good, but... that was... that was awesome!" "My beloved big sister is very awesome indeed." Sleipnir said agreeably, slapping Celestia on the shoulder, and the rainbow-maned mare gave him a flat, half-embarrassed look. "Oh, cease hiding thy skills! Thou art not some complaining, political Baroness, thou art a Valkyrie and thou must be proud of that!" "And what are you, Sleipnir?" Celestia asked in response to this, leaning towards him even as she smiled, still looking a bit embarrassed as the ponies continued to stare at her with awe and amazement. "What do you consider yourself?" "The same as I have always been, of course." Sleipnir grinned cheerfully over at Pinkamena, winking to her. "A handsome, bold, and talented warrior, on the two battlefields that matter most in life, as my sweet phoenix can attest to." "You were pretty disappointing last night." Pinkamena said mildly, and Sleipnir stared at her with horror as Pinkie Pie cleared her throat loudly and Luna threw her head back and laughed. Odin shook his head, then said clearly, before Sleipnir could say anything: "As I hoped, Celestia, you wield Tyrfing as if the sword was made for you. But it's been waiting for an owner for a long time who could handle its power and was immune to the curse it carries. I think it is eager to do its duty." Celestia looked up at this and nodded slowly, and then the falcon-headed once-god sat carefully back in his seat, resting against the back of his chair as he gazed around the group slowly. As Celestia, Sleipnir, and Pinkamena all once more returned to their own chairs, the falcon-headed once-god smiled wryly, then shook his head slowly as he murmured: "Look at this. Once upon a time I sat at the head of a table of gods, goddesses, and entities that neither you nor I have a name for. And now, here I sit at a table of ponies, demons, and an entity of chaos." "Aye, but I would not change a thing for the world myself." Luna said softly, then she smiled a bit as she looked up at the once-god, bowing her head towards him and saying quietly: "And I am glad that thou art here with us." "Oddly enough... so am I." Odin said softly, looking around the table before once more beginning a discussion... and finding himself more confident in the abilities of these ponies to get their tasks done than he had been in his fellow gods and peers, so long ago. Category:Transcript Category:Story